1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device. Further, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a semiconductor device including a memory circuit capable of writing, reading, and erasing data has been developed.
As the semiconductor device, for example, there is a semiconductor device including a memory circuit provided with either a transistor that is a memory element (also referred to as a memory transistor) or an element formed using a ferroelectric material (for example, see Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2).